El Repartidor sxs OneShot AU
by gixds20
Summary: Sasuke es repartidor pero... la carga es un tanto inusual. OneShot sasusaku


_Este es mi primer oneshot, así que espero puedan darme críticas constructivas :. Como estoy acostumbrada a escribir historias largas este me ha quedado un poco extenso jejeje_

* * *

**El Repartidor- OneShot AU**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Peligro. Acercándose, rápidamente, justo a punto de golpear…

¡¡Crash!!

La rueda delantera de la bicicleta se tambaleó, mientras su conductor detenía el paso para recuperar el equilibrio después de la embestida. Dos botes de basura se tendían a mitad de la calle con la mitad de su contenido esparcido por la acera.

- Demonios…- murmuró el conductor mientras veía el desorden que había provocado. El sueño le había hecho una mala jugada, unos segundos más y sería él quien yaciera a mitad del cruce.

- ¡Hey muchacho!- exclamó una voz a sus espaldas- ten cuidado, que no llevas vacas…

Volvió su mirada hacia atrás, y vio el rostro enrojecido del hombre que llevaba de pasajero en la parrilla de la bicicleta. Sus ojos grises y su pelo blancuzco resaltaban ante la luz de los faros de aquella calle; al verle fácilmente se podría adivinar que venía ahogado en alcohol hasta las orejas. Portaba una boina que caía pesadamente por sobre el lado izquierdo de su rostro, tapando así la mitad del mismo. No era un hombre viejo, sin embargo las marcas en su rostro denotaban una dura vida de trabajo arduo y sudor.

Se talló los ojos un momento, intentando alejar el sueño que ahora le atacaba. Colocó las palmas de las manos delante de su boca, para que el cálido respirar quitara de su piel el entumecimiento. Terminado esto, tomó con fuerza el manubrio de la raquítica bicicleta y volvió a las andadas.

Llevaba dos años trabajando en el mismo lugar, un bar de mala muerte ubicado justo a las afueras de la ciudad; el dueño, su hermano, le había encargado la peor tarea que pudiese encomendarle jamás, y todo por simple aversión hacia su persona.

Sasuke era el repartidor.

Pero no un repartidor cualquiera, no era vino o mercancía lo que él hacía entrega cada viernes después de su trabajo de mesero en el bar… este repartidor repartía borrachos.

Viernes tras viernes se reunían en el bar varios trabajadores de una mina de carbón a pocos kilómetros del establecimiento. Estos, terminada la jornada de trabajo y entregado el pago semanal, se disponían a celebrar el dinero fresco que soltaban los patrones. Era algo curioso, que festejasen la llegada del salario gastando buena parte de él. Para Sasuke esto era simplemente estúpido.

Pasadas las horas, y las copas, los mineros caían rendidos ante la barra, y sólo podían confiar en el joven hermano del dueño para que les llevase a casa sanos y salvos. No era el mejor trabajo, pero le pagaban por hacerlo. Además, el tomarse tantas molestias bien valía la pena al final de la semana, pues esa noche tenía un pretexto para ir a "esa casa"…

- hey! … hey!- llamó el hombre mientras se aferraba a la parrilla para no caer- te contaré algo ¿va?

Sasuke guardó silencio, la verdad es que no tenía sentido contestar. Aquel sujeto era cliente asiduo del bar, y cada viernes era el qué más se embriagaba… curiosamente también era el que vivía más lejos…

Tanto se sabía Sasuke el camino a recorrer, y sus conversaciones, que no esperaba otra cosa más. Viernes tras viernes, las mismas preguntas de siempre…

- ¿sabes? Tengo una hija ¿no te gustaría casarte con ella?

Si, la misma pregunta viernes tras viernes…

- Tengo una hija y la quiero casar…

Pero eso Sasuke ya lo sabía, sabía que aquel hombre del cual desconocía incluso el nombre contaba con una hija que le esperaba en casa, y sabía que cada viernes él se embrutecería hasta más no poder y que la hija, preocupada, llamaría al bar para pedir al "repartidor" hacer entrega del bulto borracho en el que se convertía su padre.

Viernes tras viernes el joven Uchiha esperaba esa llamada, para levantar el auricular y escucharla a ella pronunciar su nombre… o algo parecido.

"Señor repartidor- decía la delicada voz detrás del aparato- pongo a mi padre en sus manos, por favor tráigale a casa vivo…"

Esa llamada era su recompensa. Era invitado a verla de nuevo y aquello pagaba con intereses los disgustos de la semana. Por eso era que cada vez que ante esa pregunta él sólo podría responder, con la voz cargada de melancolía:

- Si yo pudiera…

Para suerte del joven Uchiha, siempre que respondía era ya demasiado tarde para las energías del viejo, cuando terminaba la frase podía ya escuchar sus leves ronquidos detrás de si. Continuaron el camino en silencio, Sasuke se percató de que aún dormía.

Llegaron entonces a su destino: un gran portón les recibió. La casa era antigua, pero espaciosa. Haló de un cordón para hacer sonar una campana, a lo poco escuchó pasos correr en el interior.

Sintió los nervios comunes de un joven enamorado. Se acomodó el cuello de la camisa y se pasó las manos por el cabello para calmar su negra melena con aroma a tabaco y alcohol. Talló un poco sus mejillas para alejar el semblante pálido. Casi no pudo detener el deseo de correr hacia el charco de agua más próximo para lavar su cara, el hecho de que debía mantener la bicicleta en posición para evitarle a su pasajero un doloroso despertar contra el suelo fue su principal motivo. La puerta crujió al momento de ser abierta.

- ¡¡Bu… buenas noches!!- saludó el joven con una, un tanto exagerada, reverencia- aquí tengo su "pedido"…

No escuchó respuesta alguna, a poco un suspiro llegó a sus oídos.

- Otro viernes más…- murmuró la voz de una joven, suave y decepcionada- le agradezco haberlo traído hasta acá

Levantó la mirada, para verla a ella mientras se acercaba a la bicicleta. Era delgada, de mejillas encendidas y cabellera rosa. Sus ojos verdes se posaban tristes sobre el semblante de su padre, quien roncaba fuertemente en la parrilla de la bicicleta. Se acercó a él y le tomó por los brazos, intentando bajarle. Al percatarse de esto Sasuke corrió en su ayuda. Entre los dos intentaron que el pobre hombre bajara del vehículo.

Unos gruñidos de descontento emergieron de la garganta del borracho, ante esto una gruesa vena de disgusto surcó la frente de la muchacha, quien sin aviso previo tomó a su padre por los cachetes y comenzó a gritar:

- ¡¡Heeeeeeeeeeey!! ¡¡Hatake!! ¡¡Despierta!!

- Mmmm…. -Protestó el aludido, mientras abría su único ojo visible- ¿qué hora es? – observa un poco su alrededor- … por Dios! Sakura, que todavía ni sale el sol. Deja a papi dormir 5 minutos más…

Sasuke, un tanto sorprendido por la reacción de la joven intentó abogar por el viejo.

- Eh... bueno, no se preocupe, yo le meteré a la casa, tan sólo dígame dónde queda su habitación…

- ¿¡Habitación!?- exclamó la pelirosa- ¿cree que después de esto aún tiene una habitación? Debería correrle por mentiroso, el muy desgraciado…él me prometió que no bebería más…- replicó por fin, con los ojos sumidos en lágrimas- … él lo prometió ayer frente a la foto de mamá…

Sasuke enmudeció, no sabría cómo reaccionar a eso. ¿Sería demasiado descabellado intentar consolarle? ¿Parecería eso que buscase aprovecharse de ella? Pero no podía dejarla marchar así. Permaneció meditabundo, intentando juntar el valor suficiente para hacerlo…

Mientras, Sakura se dirigía con su padre. Vio al joven repartidor hundido en sus pensamientos, por lo que decidió no molestarle. Rodeó sus hombros con el pesado brazo del alcoholizado hombre e intentó, por medio de todas sus fuerzas, arrastrarlo hacia la entrada de la casa.

- Me tenías muy preocupada- susurró la joven con el último rastro del llanto en los ojos

- … me he perdido en el camino de la vida, querida- respondió el padre sin abrir los ojos siquiera, aferrándose al cuerpo de su hija para no caer debido al mareo.

- Más bien será el camino del alcohol, borracho…

- …lo siento, yo no hubiese querido que tu madre…

- Calla ya, te prepararé la cama y marcharás a dormir, que hace frío y tú como si nada

- … gracias…

Al momento en que Sasuke volvió a la realidad, Sakura ya estaba cargando el cuerpo de su padre; sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó. Tomó el otro brazo y rodeó su cuello con el, le sostuvo de la cintura y recargó la mayor parte del peso sobre si mismo. Sakura le miró al momento de hacer esto, unos ojos interrogadores fueron los que se cruzaron con la apenada mirada del Uchiha.

- Yo no tengo suficiente dinero como para pagarle este servicio extra, señor repartidor

- Por favor no diga eso, no le cobraré nada, es sólo que deseo ayudar

Entre ambos jóvenes llevaron a Hatake, ahora inconsciente, hacia su habitación. Cruzaron los amplios pasillos de aquella casona hasta la recámara principal, en donde encontraron la cama lista para recibir al adormilado. Suavemente le depositaron. Sakura se encargó de quitarle la chamarra y la boina mientras el joven arropaba el cuerpo con las mantas. A poco se dio cuenta que el rostro del hombre había quedado completamente descubierto, dejando ver que su ojo izquierdo era marcado con una larga cicatriz, la chica acarició suavemente la herida.

- Trabaja demasiado…- explicó ante la inquisidora mirada del otro joven- … por eso mi madre le abandonó. Tomó dos turnos para poder tener más dinero, nunca estaba en casa, y en un trabajo así nunca se esta exento de un accidente…

Alejó su cuerpo de la cama y se dirigió hacia un viejo ropero en el otro lado de la habitación. Rebuscó entre uno de los cajones y terminó por sacar algunos billetes. Regresó a donde esperaba Sasuke mientras los contaba con delicadeza.

- Tome señor repartidor- extendió el dinero hacia el aludido- le agradezco mucho su ayuda esta noche…

- ¿¡eh!?- exclamó Sasuke- ¿pero qué hace? Le he dicho que no cobraré nada

- Por favor, acéptelo, no puedo dejar que se marche sin…

- No- cortó tajante el joven, mientras empujaba levemente la mano de Sakura para cerrar el puño donde cargaba el dinero- he dicho que no le cobraría nada. Además yo ya he obtenido lo que quería el día de hoy…

Sus miradas se cruzaron unos momentos, Sasuke se sentía nervioso. Era él quien tenía la completa atención de la chica en esos momentos, y la verdad era que no sabía cómo reaccionar ¿Debía declararse ya? ¿Debía arriesgarse y robar un beso suyo? Tanto sufría el Uchiha con estas interrogantes que no se percató al momento en que sus manos hacían contacto, ni cuando ella, suavemente, presionaba la de él en un tierno gesto. Al momento de darse cuenta su corazón paró de latir. Ella sonreía.

- Muchas gracias…- murmuró mientras se acercaba para depositar un leve beso sobre su mejilla derecha.

Esto le estremeció un poco; jamás pensó que pudiera llegar a recibir tal regalo. Se miraron un momento más, hasta que él sintió la necesidad de devolverle el favor. Acercó su rostro a ella, quien, extrañada y algo sorprendida, esperaba... cuando…

- ¡Hey!- exclamó una voz debajo de las sábanas- ¡Hey Hey Hey!

El cuerpo de Hatake se irguió rápidamente para ver a los dos muchachos que permanecían dentro de su habitación. Sakura miró a su padre, mientras Sasuke volteaba su cuerpo para esconder su expresión. Tremendo susto el que le había pegado.

- ¡Hey!- repitió, mientras alzaba su brazo para apuntar amenazadoramente al joven Uchiha-… ¡¡Tú!!

El aludido tragó saliva inundado de nervios, Hatake le miró, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

- ¿Te he contado que tengo una hija…?

- ¿eh? …

- Si… tengo una hija muy linda ¿No quieres casarte tú con ella?

Sakura ahora fue la más sorprendida. Su rostro, apenado y rojo, hervía en rabia. Tuvo que morder sus labios para contener el intento de golpearle la cara.

- ¿Pero qué estupideces estás diciendo?...- reclamó

- ¡Qué estupideces ni que ocho cuartos! Antes le he hecho la misma pregunta al repartidor- acusó Hatake- ¿y sabes lo que me ha respondido…?

Esta vez el sorprendido fue Sasuke, no podía creer que el viejo le hubiese escuchado mientras le traía a casa. Si él hablaba frente a la joven…

- ¡¡N-nn-n-n-n-n-n no sé de qué habla!!- se defendió el Uchiha

- ¿Pero qué dices?- replicó Hatake- ¿te arrepientes ahora de tu respuesta?

- ¿eh? N-no… bueno, yo… yo no quería decir… bueno, si lo dije pero yo no…

Silencio hubo entre los tres. El acusado era observado tanto por padre como hija, esperando una explicación. Nervioso, el Uchiha, no sabía que hacer. Si aceptaba lo dicho podría traerle problemas con la joven… si lo negaba, estaría mintiéndose a si mismo.

Hatake le miró, todavía con la mirada perdida debido al alcohol. Tras pasados algunos momentos, en que ni él ni ella pronunciaban palabra decidió volver a su sueño. Volvió su cuerpo hacia la pared y se envolvió en las sábanas… a lo poco sus ronquidos fueron nuevamente escuchados…

Ambos jóvenes le observaron. Era como un "acusa y corre" por parte del viejo. Permanecieron ahí durante algunos segundos, sin saber el cómo reaccionar ante tal situación. Sasuke temía abrir la boca, y Sakura por alguna razón, sentía curiosidad. Viró ligeramente la mirada, para percatarse que la de él estaba clavada en el piso, y que su rostro era inundado por cientos de sonrojos. Podía ver por el movimiento nervioso de sus dedos que se sentía incómodo. ¿Qué podría haber respondido como para que ahora se avergonzara de tal manera? Sólo le venía a la mente una respuesta pero… ¿Era posible que él pensase en ella de esa forma? Cierto era que Sasuke era el "repartidor" oficial de su padre, de él dependía que cada viernes llegase a casa con bien pero…

Mientras, en la cabeza de Sasuke se formulaban mil excusas (unas un tanto idiotas) para justificar tal comentario. No quería perder la poca confianza que había tejido tras varios meses de "entregar" al padre de aquella chica; pero tampoco quería excusarse. ¿Qué hacer, qué hacer? Quizás era mejor callar y salir de aquella casa de una buena vez.

En eso pensaba cuando sintió una mirada sobre él. Volvió la suya y se percató de que los ojos de la pelirosa se posaban sobre su persona, esto le hizo sentir aún más nervioso. Pareciese que ella exigía una respuesta… o eso creía Sasuke, hasta que le vio sonrojarse sospechosamente. Para sorpresa de él, ella se sonrojaba ¿Por qué? Le miró más atentamente, mientras ella hacía lo mismo.

Intentaban descifrar el porqué del rubor en las mejillas del otro, quizás si se acercaban más podrían medir sus reacciones, y adivinar el verdadero motivo de aquella vergüenza.

Para cuando reaccionaron se encontraban ya demasiada cerca, pero ninguno de los dos retiró el rostro. Él quiso besarla, y ella quiso ser besada. Sus labios se acercaron de tal manera, que podrían jurar sentirlos ya aún cuando no hacían contacto alguno. Pero no hubo beso. Sasuke se alejó suavemente mientras ella le miraba desconcertada.

Ya no era necesario formular una excusa, se podría decir que hasta era inútil. A esas alturas ella debía saber ya el porqué de su sonrojo. No buscaba una respuesta inmediata, ni la pediría…

Se alejó lentamente, mientras dirigía su paso hacia la puerta de la habitación sin pronunciar palabra alguna; al momento de cruzar el umbral volvió su mirada hacia ella, quien le miraba aún con el rubor inundando su rostro. Él sonrió. Quizás era mejor dejar todo a la expectativa de la siguiente vez que cruzasen sus caminos, de la siguiente noche en que Hatake bebiera un poco más de lo necesario. Ella sonrió de vuelta, y con esto él abandonó la habitación.

Después de todo, volverían a verse el siguiente viernes…

* * *

_Fin..._

* * *

By Gixds20


End file.
